The purpose of this study is to evaluate efficacy, tolerability, and safety of Peldesine in the treatment of refractory T-cell and nonT-cell malignancies. Patients tolerated the infusion of BCY-34 without toxicity; one patient experienced prompt improvement in her lymphoma-related symptoms of pruritis.